


Cruz Beckham: Life in the Slammer

by Epsilon_Stark2000



Series: The WCU [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Death, Fights, Gang, Heartbreak, Kissing, Legal Drama, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Rehabilitation, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shirtless, abs, rough anal sex, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Stark2000/pseuds/Epsilon_Stark2000
Summary: Sequel to Walker Bryant and The Road Trip of LoveCruz Beckham is the Newest resident of The Miller Juvenile Detention Center, after going insane he was eventually stopped by the very man he loves, He is now confined to his own insanity facing life behind bars if he can't be rehabilitated is this Brit to far gone or is he still in there.
Relationships: Alec Golinger/Oscar "Ozzy" Model, August Maturo/Elias Harger, Cruz Beckham/Alec Golinger, Cruz Beckham/Nadav Jackson, Cruz Beckham/Romeo Beckham, Cruz Beckham/Stefan Benz, Cruz Beckham/Walker Bryant, Mace Cornel/Lincoln Melcher, Nicolas Bechtel/Malachi Barton, Oscar "Ozzy" Model/Ames Mcnemaera, Ry Prior/Jack Fisher, Stefan Benz/Walker Bryant, Sunny Suljic/Roman Griffin Davis
Series: The WCU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185203





	1. The Shirtless Thugs

The Caribbean Sea (November 16th 2020)

Cruz: (wakes up) ah morning my most favorite time of the day 

Walker: Is that the case huh 

Cruz: mmm yes because I get too see you another day

Walker: Every day of the rest of our lives 

Cruz: (kisses him passionately)

Walker: (starts making out with him)

Cruz: mmmm

Walker: Look at that big hard morning wood

Stefan: I will help him with that 

Cruz: Will you now Stefy 

Stefan: Yes sir (kisses him passionately) 

Cruz: (kisses him back)

Stefan: (starts deepthroating him)

Cruz: Oh Bloody Hell

Walker: (starts making out with him) 

Cruz: Mmmmm Walker 

Warden Miller: Wake up freak (bangs on the bars)

Cruz: (awakens in a prison cell)

Warden Miller: It's time for Breakfast go (unlocks the cell) 

Cruz: (doesn't bother to put on a shirt) 

Warden Miller: If you try anything cause any problem 

Cruz: You'll beat the shit out of me, I'd like to see you try (smirks) I'd fucking annihilate you mate (walks to the mess hall) 

(he get's his food and sits at a table alone) 

Cruz: (looks around he's the only person eating alone) It's bloody fine people are awful, and these people will all get what they fucking deserve 

(shoulder tapped)

Cruz: (looks up)

Cruz: (looks up)  
Mace Coronel

Cruz: Can I bloody help you 

Mace: I see you chilling shirtless showing off your abs and shit 

Cruz: I'm not to be messed with 

Mace: This is my Crew (points to them)

Cruz: (sees 8 shirtless guys)

Cruz: (sees 8 shirtless guys)  
Lincoln Melcher

Lincoln Melcher  
Alec Golinger

Daniel DiMaggio  
Daniel DiMaggio

Daniel DiMaggio  
Garren Stitt

Ashton Rowland  
Ashton Rowland

Ashton Rowland  
Ozzy Model 

Ozzy Model  
Ry Prior 

Sunny Suljic  
Sunny Suljic

Mace: We call ourselves the Shirtless thugs 

Cruz: I see

Mace: We need a tenth member and you'd be an amazing addition

Cruz: What the bloody hell are you lot in for anyway

Mace: Grand Theft Auto

Lincoln: Selling Marjuana 

Alec: Rape 

Daniel: Money Laundering Scheme 

Garren: Involuntary Manslaughter

Ashton: Armed Robbery 

Ozzy: Filming and distributing a Sex Tape 

Ry: Underaged Drinking and usage of Cocaiane, Heroine and Weed

Sunny: Assault

Mace: and you 

Cruz: 2 accounts of second degree murder, 4 Accounts of first degree murder, 3 accounts of manslaughter, 17 accounts of unlawful abortion, kidnapping, destruction of property, bodily harm, intention to rape, and willingness to kill more. 

Mace: My God

Cruz: So yeah DON'T fuck with me 

Mace: No, Cruz we want you to join us, hell you should lead us so what do you say 

Cruz: (smirks) I say I'm in 

Mace: (shakes his hand) excellent choice 

Cruz: Alec 

Alec: Yeah Cruz

Cruz: I'm going to fuck you tonight 

Alec: Sounds like a plan 

Cruz: (smiles) Prison life might just be the life for me! 

Well Cruz is already the top dog in this center, and he's enjoying it take of that what you will

-Epsilon


	2. The Gang Life

November 20th 2020

Cruz: (wakes up and exits his cell)

Alec: Good morning

Cruz: (kisses him passionately)

Alec: (kisses him back)

Cruz: (pulls him into his cell and starts making out with him)

Alec: mmmm Cruzy fuck me, fuck me hard 

Cruz: (smirks with pleasure) 

Warden Miller: Hey Cut that out 

Cruz: (smirks)

Ozzy: Hey Dipshit

Ashton: You talking to me!

Ozzy: Yup (punches him square in he jaw)

Ashton: Oh you (they start fighting) 

Warden Miller: (goes to break it up)

Cruz: Now then where were we 

Alec: Your Cock was about to enter my ass 

Cruz: Indeed

(later)

(The gang approaches their table which is occupied)

Mace: Beat it punks 

Lincoln: Or else

(Cruz smirks as his gang claims their table)

Sunny: Being feared is pretty cool 

Garren: No one will ever fuck with us

Daniel: Cuz they know Cruz can fuck them up

Cruz: Damn right and always remember I'm in charge I'll be good to y'all as long as you don't fuck around!

Alec: Never babe

Cruz: Alec, we aren't dating let's make that clear 

Alec: Oh got it 

Cruz: In fact Ozzy suck my dick now 

Ozzy: Sure thing (he pulls it out and starts deepthroating him)

Alec: Uh well then Ashton blow me 

Ashton: with pleasure (starts deepthroating him)

Ry: You guys really just get your dicks sucked in the café huh

Sunny: Yup want a blowjob

Ry: Duh

Daniel: Garren

Garren: You Bet (whips it out)

Lincoln: I mean if everyone's doing it 

Mace: you may as well

Lincoln: (starts deep throating him) 

Cruz: (moans) This Gang is unstoppable

Cruz has adjusted well hasn't he 

-Epsilon


	3. The Brain Brothers

November 28th 2020

Cruz: (making out with Alec in the Café) 

Alec: mmm Cruzy

Mace: You Enjoying life

Lincoln: I know I am the world outside sucks 

Daniel: It's not bad and you know and since I get out at 18

Garren: Yeah Same 

Ashton: I def don't mind hanging out and working out with a bunch of studs

Ozzy: Daily 

Ry: It's dope 

Sunny: I do miss Pussy though 

Cruz: Pussy is good for sure but overated I prefer a nice tight asshole 

Alec: mmmm like me (they start making out)

Warden Miller: This is the Café, don't associate with these hoodlums (he's leading a group of 10 new individuals they all look pretty scrawny and scared) now sit and eat (he leaves)

Cruz: Shall we introduce ourselves let them know who's bloody boss 

Mace: Let's do it 

(They approach them)

Elias: Omg please don't rape me 

Cruz: Babe, it wouldn't be rape you want my dick in your tight ass don't ya good lookin 

Elias: Maybe

Cruz: Well look mates we are the Shirtless Thugs 

The Shirtless Thugs: HURRAH!

Cruz: are you 10 a group 

Elias: Yeah we call ourselves the Brain Brothers 

Cruz: (scans the group)

Cruz: (scans the group)  
Elias Harger

August Maturo  
August Maturo

Nicholas Betchel  
Nicholas Betchel

Nicholas Betchel  
Malachi Barton

Malachi Barton  
Mason McNulty

Mason McNulty  
Jack Fisher

Ames McNamara   
Ames McNamara 

Chandler Maintone   
Chandler Maintone 

Chandler Maintone   
Nadav Jackson

Roman Griffin Davis  
Roman Griffin Davis

Cruz: The Brain Brothers huh

Elias: That's us 

Mason: We all have at least a 4.0 GPA 

August: and IQ Scores out of this world

Nicholas: Fat lot of god they did us

Malachi: We were dumb to try it 

Jack: I said so from the beginning

Ames: It was worth a shot 

Chandler: But it was a risk 

Nadav: A stupid one 

Cruz: Care to elaborate lads 

Roman: Yes so basically we engaged in a massive black Friday scheme, we stuck info copiers on all the registers at Walmart so whenever, anyone payed with card we got all their info 

Elias: And we would have gotten away with it if my former friend an co-star Michael Campion hadn't rated us to the police in exchange for an 10 Thousand dollar reward

Cruz: Well I'm in for bloody murder....and the shirtless thugs we don't need you acting all smug and better than us, just no I will not hesitate to fuck each off you then slit your throats if you so much as bump me or one of my boys....your ass is mine!!!! I'm the top bloody dog and you will do damn well to remember it 

Elias: Survival of the Fittest 

Cruz: Exactly and my abs fucking Steele

Elias: I got my eye on you Beckham 

Cruz: Same you fucking wanker Thugs roll out 

(they leave) 

Uh oh, Competition and we know how Cruz feels about that.

-Epsilon


	4. A Visitor

December 1st 2020

Cruz: (in his cell making love to Alec)

Alec: mmmmm Cruz

Cruz: (making out with him) you make me feel amazing 

Alec: So why not be official then 

Cruz: (looks on his wall)

Cruz: (tears up) I have my bloody reasons now piss off would ya   
Cruz: (tears up) I have my bloody reasons now piss off would ya 

Alec: Cruz

Cruz: (slaps him hard) PISS OF YOU WANKER 

Alec: (leaves pissed)

Cruz: (breaks down crying) oh I am so sorry 

Sunny: Boss

Cruz: (wipes his tears) WHAT

Sunny: I just

Cruz: Take off your pants right now

Sunny: (does as he's told) 

Cruz: (pulls down his and starts fucking him hard)

Sunny: I've never bottomed 

Cruz: I can tell your nice and tight 

Sunny: I kinda love bottoming 

Cruz: Good

(a few cells over)

Mace: (being sucked)

Lincoln: mmmm

Mace: Do you think I was dumb to let Cruz take control

Lincoln: I think you did what you had too 

Mace: Maybe....but maybe not 

(soon after) 

Warden Miller: Beckham

Cruz: (fucking sunny hard) what

Warden Miller: You have a guest 

Sunny: Have fun 

Cruz: (pulls his orange jumpsuit pants up) I wonder who it might be 

(goes to the room)

Romeo: Hello Cruzy 

Cruz: Romeo (has a seat)

Romeo: No shirt huh, your one of those guys 

Cruz: Leader of my own bloody gang The Shirtless thugs 

Romeo: You seem to be getting comfortable

Cruz: Because I'm in this for life I don't stand a chance of ever getting out I mean I AM A DANGER TO MYSELF AND OTHERS THAT'S WHAT YOU THOUGHT WHEN YOU LOCKED ME IN HERE!!!!!

Romeo: I stand by that decision Cruz, You clearly need help and I understand all you do is work out, eat and fuck, you should be in therapy talking over all that bloody shit 

Cruz: I mean so should you 

Romeo: What 

Cruz: I know you have feelings for me Romeo SEXUAL. 

Romeo: No I don't 

Cruz: Yes you do you want me to fuck you (laughs) come on big bro I'll make you bleed!!! (laughs crazy) YOU BLOODY FUCKING DESERVE IT 

Romeo: Goodbye Cruz! (leaves)

Cruz: (laughs but then breaks down crying) why did I do that....Romeo I am so sorry....I love you too big bro 

Warden Miller: Come on you 

(he returns to his cell where his gang is waiting they go to workout and pretend the visit never happened)

Poor Romeo and Cruz , they love each other but can't express it for one reason or another

-Epsilon


	5. Crush

December 5th 2020

Nadav: (eating lunch with Brian brothers)

Chandler: That's why the Pathegroeon Theorem is the greatest thing to happen 

(the brothers all laugh)

Mason: Nadav I can't help but notice you aren't paying attention

Nadav: Huh 

Jack: He's to busy crushing 

Ames: on who

Roman: all the Shirtless thugs 

Nadav: Of course I'd kill to be fucked by any one of them....but especially 

Nicholas: Oooh there is an especially 

Malachi: Do tell 

Nadav: Cruz, Alec, Ozzy or Sunny 

August: Well cut it out 

Elias: They are a rival gang

Nadav: No, they are just the top dogs (looks at them) and I see why 

Elias: They are Jocks we are nerds okay we don't associate with them

Nadav: Maybe you don't 

Elias: As long as you are in my gang 

Nadav: Well then, I'm out I am way hotter than all of you hell I bet they'd take me in an instant 

Elias: Don't come crawling back 

Nadav: (walks over to them) hello 

Cruz: Yes may we bloody help you 

Nadav: (pulls off his shirt) I want in 

Ozzy: Can I have him Cruzy he looks delicious 

Nadav: Yes Ozzy (sits in his lap) I'm yours MAKE ME YOUR BITCH 

Cruz: Alright, you can be Ozzy's Bitch and if you do well we will talk 

Ozzy: You like that Nadav 

Nadav: (kisses him)

Ozzy: (kisses him back) I take that as a yes 

Nadav: It's a yes 

Cruz: I love to see those nerds crumbling, if any of you lads feel like claiming your very own bitch do it, and you shall have him if he protests it will just be worse for him

Sunny: Dually Noted (eyes Roman)

Cruz: This Truly is the life 

Nadav is too good for the brain brothers anyway

-Epsilon


	6. A Formal Declaration

December 10th 2020

Elias: (Elias and the rest of his crew are sat at the table eating and just behaving)

August: Indeed

Chandler: I miss video games so damn much 

Jack: I know! Fortnite 

Ames: Minecraft

Mason: Halo, COD, GTA, R6 all of it 

Elias: (slams his hand on the table)

Nicholas: Ope Someone's in a grouchy mood 

Malachi: (laughs)

Roman: Why so glum huh Elias

Elias: Those Shirtless Thugs think they rule this joint but they don't

Cruz: Hello Elias (behind him)

Elias: Son of a bitch!!!

Cruz: I hear you talking shit (grabs him by the neck)

Elias: (gasping for air)

Cruz: Beg for your life you worthless shit 

Elias: ppppplease 

Cruz: (squeezes tighter)

Mace: Cruz enough

Lincoln: Yeah he's learned his lesson

Elias: (turning blue)

Cruz: (smirks and drops him)

Elias: (faints)

August: YOUR INSANE

Cruz: (slaps him hard) watch your fucking mouth 

August: Nadav is this what you wanted

Ozzy: Don't talk to my bitch

Nadav: (kisses him)

Cruz: Sunny

Sunny: Roman (grabs him)

Roman: Yes Sunny

Sunny: Your my bitch now understood 

Roman: Yes daddy 

Cruz: Have a pleasant day (wraps his arm around Alec as the thugs walk off) 

Elias: (awakens)

August: Elias

Elias: What Happened

August: Cruz

Elias: and Roman 

Chandler: Claimed as Sunny's Bitch 

Jack: Before to long we will all be claimed as bitches 

Elias: Well they brought this upon themselves

August: What

Elias: WAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well Uh oh that can't be good

-Epsilon


	7. War

December 20th 2020

Cruz: (and his thugs are sat at the table making out with people)

Alec: mmmmm yes Cruz 

Warden Miller: (watching he just shakes his head) 

Cruz: (flips him off)

(The Thugs all laugh)

Cruz: Fucking Bitch

Ozzy: Nadav what do you think

Nadav: It's great babe (kisses him)

Ozzy: (kisses him back) I think I'm ready to consider him not bitch status 

Cruz: Nadav come here 

Nadav: Yes Cruzy 

Cruz: (starts making out with him)

Nadav: mmmmm

Cruz: Welcome to the shirtless thugs 

Nadav: Fuck yeah (kisses him again) 

Cruz: Roman behave and you'll get there

Sunny: He's a good bitch isn't that right 

Roman: Yes sir 

(Elias and the brain brothers approach) 

Cruz: Boys look more Bitches ripe for the picking 

Ashton: Yo Nicholas and or Malachi cone ride my dick

Elias: ENOUGH!!!

Cruz: Damn Harger, you got some balls speaking to a superior like that!

Elias: That's it!!!! YOU CAN'T FUCK WITH US CRUZ BECKHAM 

Cruz: (grabs him bye the neck) I'm pretty sure I can 

Elias: (bites his hand)

Cruz: FUCKING HELL....

Elias: THIS IS WAR BECKHAM

August: WAR!!!

Cruz and The Thugs: (laugh their asses off)

Jack: What

Mason: Yeah what's the deal

Daniel: Wait are you guys fucking serious 

Garren: No way (laughs his ass off)

Ames: We are dead serious 

Elias: WAR!!!!!

Ry: Cruz this little turd is serious

Cruz: War you say 

The Brain Brothers: WAR!!!!!!!

Cruz: This isn't War (smirks) It's pest Control fuck um up boys (snaps his fingers) 

(they start beating the shit out of the brain brothers)

Cruz: mmmm s it weird watching these nerds get fucked up turns me on 

Mace: Yes Very

Cruz: I'm sure I gave you and order Dicky Harper (snaps his fingers) get in their

Mace: Sorry sir 

Lincoln: (just shakes his head and resumes beating on Elias) 

Warden Miller: Hey cut that out

Cruz: I'LL IMPREGNATE YOUR WIFE YOU POMPUS BITCH!!!!!!!!!

Warden: (leaves in defeat)

Cruz: Don't kill them, I think they learned their lesson 

Elias: (beat to a pulp un able to stand)

Cruz: (grabs him by the neck) Isn't that fucking right 

Elias: (just nods) 

Cruz: Roll out boys 

(they do)

Roman: (looks back at them)

Sunny: (grabs him) let's go 

You see it's a bad idea too fuck with Cruz

-Epsilon


	8. A Gift

December 25th 2020

Cruz: (enjoying a more decent then normal meal with his thugs) 

Nadav: Thanks again Cruz for making me official 

Cruz: (sits him on his lap) Nadav Jackson your too bloody sexy for those fuckers 

Nadav: It felt great to beat the shit out of Elias he's so full of himself 

Cruz: (kisses him)

Nadav: (starts making out with him)

Alec: Merry Christmas dudes 

Cruz: Ah Yes Christmas a pointless sign of Capitalism 

(The Brain Brother hobble in from the infirmary all bandaged and bruised up) 

Elias: (just looks at them he hops over on his crutches)

Cruz: Come back for more

Elias: August is in critical condition my boyfriend might just die because of you you heartless fucker.....you only care about sex!! you probably have never been in love like I am with August I don't think your capable of a love like that

Cruz: (shocked) Elias

Elias: SAVE IT, if he dies his blood is on your hands not that you care just another name on your list of victims (hops off) 

Nadav: Don't let him in your head you sexy thing 

Sunny: Yeah

Ry: He's just a bitch

Ashton: In need of a good fucking I volunteer

Cruz: I have too bloody go (runs off) 

Ozzy: What's his problem???

(in the infirmary)

August: (unconcise) 

Cruz: I am sorry 

Warden Miller: Come on Beckham you have a Christmas Visitor 

(goes to the visitation center) 

Romeo: Hello Cruz

Cruz: Hey Romeo....Merry Christmas 

Romeo: Merry Christmas, you shouldn't be in there you should be celebrating with me and Brook, Harper Mom and Dad (tears up) but no your in a cell in bloody America and I live in sex cult 

Cruz: All of it was your fault Romeo, you locked me in here your own brother!

Romeo: YOU NEED HELP

Cruz: I'm fucking fine I've got my boys I'm gonna fuck the ever so sexy Nadav Jackson as soon as we finish this so can we speed this up my massive cock needs attending too 

Romeo: You won't listen to me will you Cruz

Cruz: It's nothing personal Rome....except is you fucking traitor we were best friends growing up and now look at us when I get out I'll never talk to you again...In fact stop visiting me I'm done with you 

Romeo: I have a present for you 

Cruz: I don't bloody want it 

Romeo: You're Welcome (leaves)

Cruz: (turns to leave) 

Walker: Hello Cruz

Cruz: (tearing up) Walker

Stefan: Me too

Cruz: Oh fuck (looks at them through the glass and starts too cry) 

Walker: Cruz (tears up) 

Stefan: You need to listen to Romeo Okay

Cruz: No he's a traitorous bitch 

Walker: Then Listen to me, Cruz David Beckham you know I love your ass 

Stefan: Me too, but you need to get some help

Walker: They have counseling here take advantage of it please 

Stefan: Stop Treating This Prison sentence as an excuse too fuck all the boys 

Walker: Nadav Jackson though can you blame him 

Stefan: (sighs) no Nadav is a fucking snack but that's not the point 

Walker: Yeah, Cruz listen you don't belong in a cell your not a bad person but if you don't get help you will become nothing more than a sex machine a sexy one but everything that makes you you will be gone and that would be the biggest crime of all 

Stefan: Where is that badass hunk who killed a fucking Grizzly Bear, who made me realize it was very possible to love two people so so very deeply

Cruz: Walker....Stefan I am so so so sorry (breaks down crying) 

Walker: I know so Cruz make up for it this right here, right now is the real you but he needs to be a permeant thing make him so okay and then you'll be out 

Cruz: I will

Walker: Good I love you Cruz

Cruz: I love you....both of you 

Stefan: (smiles) After All This Time 

Cruz: Always 

(they leave)

Awwwwwwe

-Epsilon


	9. The Counselor

December 28th 2020

Cruz: (sat at his table not saying much or eating a ton)

(The Thugs Notice)

Mace: Say you have been a bit quite since Christmas 

Lincoln: It is uncomfortable

Nadav: Leave him alone he does what he wants 

Alec: Maybe He doesn't want to talk to your lame asses 

Cruz: (kisses them both) this why you two are my favorites 

Ozzy: No fair I want to be a favorite 

Cruz: Well get over here 

Ozzy: (sits in his lap)

Cruz: (starts making out with him) 

Ozzy: mmm

Warden Miller: It's time for your session Beckham 

Cruz: I'll see you guys after 

Nadav: All of me (flashes his dick)

Cruz: (licks his lips) Nadav Jackson you make me crazy horny 

Nadav: Oh I know (winks)

(he goes to his session)

Sunny: Well come on sex time Bitch 

Roman: Yes Master 

(Meanwhile) 

Cruz: Tommen Baratheon??

Dean Charles-Chapman: Game of Thrones fan Huh

Cruz: Massive, I had the biggest Crush on Isaac Hempstead-Wright 

Dean: Understandable Isaac is quite the Twink, have a seat

Cruz: (he does) 

Dean: Well I read your File Cruz and 

Cruz: You think I'm a Psychopath

Dean: We don't use words like that, I would say your a interesting case......

Cruz: Your just putting it nicely I had a blood lust and I had every intent to kill Stefan 

Dean: Why...elaborate

Cruz: Because....well I don't know....I truly don't 

Dean: You need to get to your roots Cruz and maybe that will help us determine the Issue and then make an appropriate course of action , so you are part of a very public and famous family 

Cruz: Mommy and Daddy take good care of me 

Dean: I see (writes it down)

Cruz: I'm surprised they haven't tried to bribe a Judge 

Dean: Cruz, I hate to be the barer or bad news, On December 26th Harper, David and Vitoria Beckham died in a horrific Car Crash

Cruz: WHAT! Is Brook okay

Dean: he wasn't there not Romeo either 

Cruz: This session Is over (runs out crying)

Dean: Drop that bomb at the end of the hour next time (note to self)

Cruz: (cries in his cell)

Nadav: Cruz

Cruz: Just Hold me 

Nadav: Of course (embraces him tightly) 

Cruz: (just let's it out)

Poor Cruzy, I hope you guys are enjoying this diffrent type of story Cruz is a very broken man which makes for an interesting Protagonist, let me know your thoughts in the comment section down below, thanks 

-Epsilon


	10. Inheritance

December 31st 2020

Cruz: (sat with his gang)

Mace: Okay I've had enough STOP MOPING CRUZ

Lincoln: YEAH, we get it you are all sad about Walker and Stefan 

Cruz: (stands up) Mace, Lincoln your done 

Mace: If we Go I bet your ass everyone follows 

Lincoln: Let's go

Cruz: Pick Sides Men

(Nadav, Alec, Ozzy, Sunny, Roman and Ashton Instantly go to his side)

Cruz: (smiles) Ry come on

Ry: (smirks) alright (he does)

Mace: Daniel, Garren come on we are better than him

Garren: Yeah no

Daniel: We are on Cruz's side 

Cruz: (smiles) 

Nadav: I think we should fuck um up

Cruz: They know better than to mess with me cuz If they do I'll destroy them 

Mace: We will see about that come on Lincoln 

Lincoln: Let's scoot (they do)

Cruz: Sunny what do you think 

Sunny: He's Ready (smacks Romans Ass)

Cruz: Welcome to the Shirtless Thugs Roman Griffin Davis

Roman: I'm So excited 

Warden Miller: Beckham you have a visitor 

Cruz: Romeo I bet (goes to the room) 

Detective Byerly: Cruz 

Detective Machintosh: It's good too see you again 

Cruz: Um Hello 

Detective Byerly: Relax your not in trouble 

Detective Machintosh: First of all we would like to offer our condolences on the passing of your Parents and Sister 

Cruz: Thanks 

Detective Byerly: We are doing everything in our power to bring the person or persons responsible 

Detective Machintosh: We are here to discuss this (pulls out the paperwork)

Cruz: Inheritance 

Detective Byerly: Yes The wealth is to be split between the 3 son's so you will inherit...approxmently 5 Trillion Dollars, the mansion has been put on the market due to no one living there anymore, the rest of your parents items have been divided equally so you will get 6 cars, 2 boats, one jet and a private Island 

Detective Machintosh: I suggest you use part of that wealth on a good lawyer

Cruz: Why 

Detective Byerly: Well I guess the Prison Physiatrist thinks you will get out on if you pled guilty for insanity, if you can prove to the court your no longer a danger toy yourself or others you'll be out 

Cruz: I'll look into it 

Detective Byerly: We will be in touch

Cruz: I look forward too it 

(they leave) 

Cruz: (goes to Dean's office)

Dean: Oh Hello Cruz

Cruz: You Truly think I can get out of here

Dean: I do, But you need to talk too me

Cruz: (has a seat) alright I'll talk

Dean: Excellent 

Do you think Cruz get's out of this one, let me know in the comment section down below, thanks

-Epsilon


	11. The Boyfriend Wars

January 5th 2021

Cruz: I have to go to therapy 

Nadav: I could come with you

Cruz: No it's fine 

Alec: Say Cruz you DTF tonight

Cruz: Well 

Alec: (kisses him extremely passionately)

Cruz: (kisses him back) I want you to fuck me tonight Alec 

Alec: With pleasure 

Cruz: But I must go (he leaves)

Sunny: (high fives him) Nice 

Ry: That was smooth

Ozzy: Slick as fuck

Nadav: I think you should back off my manz!!

Ashton: Ooooooh

Alec: You are fairly new still Nadav I am hotter than you better than you and an OG you started as a brain brother and you know what I think they miss you 

Nadav: I'll fuck you up!!!!

Alec: (grabs him by the neck) DEADSET MATE 

Nadav: (struggling for air)

Roman: He get's it!!!

Garren: Yeah that's enough

Daniel: Beckham won't take kindly to you killing his favorite blonde twink

Alec: (let's go) Stay in your lane your a side piece his bottom I can be a lover to him I can top him in and pleasure him in ways not even Stefan or Walker could 

Nadav: Maybe, but I think your wrong and well only time will tell 

Alec: I suppose it will mate 

Ozzy: Just keep in mind that Stralia comes out on top 

Alec: Deadset Mate 

Nadav: Oh I thought you guys were just a glorified English prison (drops an imaginary mic)

Alec: What a pompous little bitch 

Ozzy: Tell me about it

(that night)

Cruz: OH YES HARDER YOU STUD FROM A LAND DOWN ENDER BLOODY FUCK ME NICE AND HARD

Alec: That's right Stralia's fucking Brittan for once (laughs)

(Nadav just sat watching)

Ashton: Come on don't tourment yourself 

Nadav: I just thought it was special me and him.....but it's nothing (leaves)

(meanwhile)

Mace and Lincoln: (sit across from Elias and August)

Elias: Can we help you 

Mace: Yes my friends I believe you can (smirks)

Well uh oh Cruz has made some enemies how's that gonna go let me know thoughts in the comment section down below thanks.

-Epsilon


	12. Burn

January 10th 2021

Nadav: (watches as Alec and Cruz Make out)

Ashton: We can make out if you want 

Nadav: Can it 

Cruz: mmmmmmmm

Alec: mmmmmmmm

Ry: Heads up Beckham

Sunny: It's two Ex Thugs 

Mace: SUP Traitors 

Lincoln: How's your day 

Cruz: Mind fucking off

Elias: He's not going to do that

August: That's right

Cruz: You Joined with these nerds 

(The rest of the Brain Brothers stand behind them)

Mace: Simply siding with them too take your ass down 

Cruz: (smirks) Thugs (snaps his fingers)

Ozzy: On your command boss 

Cruz: Brain Brothers, Minus Elias and his boyfriend of course I am a reasonable man and as such I grant you a chance to not end up in the hospital wing again and join my ranks as bitches and work your way too thug 

Mason: I'm In!

Chandler: Yeah I Volunteer as Tribute!!

Jack: And Me!! (they run behind Cruz)

Elias: No we can outsmart them brothers! IF we stand united we can 

Cruz: Shut this wanker up boys!

(they star beating the shit out of them)

Warden Miller: (watching from above shaking his head)

Cruz: (flips him the bird)

Warden Miller: (just rolls his eyes)

Cruz: (pulls out something from his pocket)

Cruz: (pulls out something from his pocket)  
Cruz: (looks at it)

(music starts)

Cruz: (singing) I saved every letter you wrote to me

From the moment I read them  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I thought you were mine

Do you know what Romeo said,  
When we saw your first letter arrive?  
He said, be careful with that one, love  
He will do what it takes to survive

You and your words flooded my senses  
Your sentences left me defenseless  
You built me palaces out of paragraphs  
You built cathedrals (thinks back to the road trip) 

I'm re-reading the letters you wrote to me  
I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line  
For some kind of sign  
And when you were mine  
The world seemed to burn  
Burn (thinks of the first kiss with each boy)

You published the letters she wrote you  
You told the whole world  
How you brought this choice into our bed  
That was meant to be ours  
You have ruined our lives!!!!! (pulls out a lighter)

Do you know what Romeo said  
When he read what you'd done?

He said, you've fallen in love with an Icarus

He has flown too close to the sun

You and your words obsessed with your legacy (looks at Nadav and smiles)  
Your sentences border on senseless  
And you are paranoid in every paragraph (looks at Alec and smiles)  
How they perceive you (stares at the picture)  
You, you, you! (holds the lighter to it but hesitates to light it 

I'm erasing myself from the narrative

Let future historians wonder how Cruz  
Reacted  
When you broke his heart (lights it on fire)   
You have torn it all apart  
I'm watching it burn  
Watching it burn (drops it on the floor)

(belting his heart out he hops on the table) The world has no right to my heart  
The world has no place in our bed  
They don't get to know what I said  
I'm burning the memories  
Burning the letters that might have redeemed you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You forfeit all rights to my heart  
You forfeit the place in my life  
You'll sleep in hell instead  
With only the memories of when you were mineI hope that you burn (watches as the picture completely vanishes into nothingness)

(music ends)

Ozzy: Do they look fucked up enough boss

Cruz: (glimpses a them) yeah enjoy your bitches 

Nadav and Alec: (notice his tone)

Cruz: (leaves)

Cruz has moved on, or has he

-Epsilon


	13. Nadav In It to Win It

January 12th 2021

(in the office)

Dean: My Question is Cruz are you really over them or are you just acting out cuz your pissed off 

Cruz: I don't like what your Insinuating Chapman

Dean: I'm noting bloody Insinuating, I'm doing my job 

Cruz: You Know I don't think your the best person to analyze my love life I know how it went for you 

Dean: Cruz

Cruz: Isaac dumped your ass for Art isn't that right when Art returned for season 6 they reconnected

Dean: This session is Done 

Cruz: Bloody Right it is (leaves)

Nadav: Hey Babe (kisses him)

Cruz: (kisses him back) I'm not your boyfriend 

Nadav: Of course not who needs labels huh (leads him to his cell)

Cruz: Yeah Labels suck

Nadav: (drops to his knees) tell me about it 

Cruz: Dean has the audacity to talk about my love life when his crashed and burned 

Nadav: mhm (starts deepthroating him)

Cruz: Oh my god, yes 

Nadav: I know what makes you tick Beckham 

Cruz: Yeah you do 

Nadav: Does Alec do that 

Cruz: Well

Nadav: Thought so

Cruz: I didn't say anything 

Nadav: I can read your tone Cruz, I think there is a reason you never treated me like a bitch 

Cruz: Uh

Nadav: (sits on his lap) It's because you like me you wanted me and no that you have me 

Cruz: I'm going to fuck you 

Nadav: No

Cruz: Pardon

Nadav: (pushes him onto the bed)

Cruz: Nadav?

Nadav: I am going to fuck you (starts hickeying him)

Cruz: mmmmmmm sounds like a plan 

Nadav: You are damn right it does 

(they strip)

Nadav: (starts fucking Cruz)

Cruz: Oh my yes yes yes 

(soon after)

Ry: Your a real good bitch

Mason: I do try 

Ozzy: Mine is better 

Jack: Thanks 

Sunny: Wrong 

Chandler: (smiles) Yup

Alec: It's Cruzy 

(enters hand i hand with Nadav)

Nadav: Hello Thugs

Alec: Everything okay?

Cruz: Yes sexy (kisses him) 

Alec: (kisses him back)

Cruz: (sits at the table and looks at Nadav then Alec and just smiles happy)

Well things are happening for Cruz

-Epsilon


	14. Gang War

January 15th 2021

Mace and Lincoln: (enter the laundry room)

Elias: Welcome 

August: I didn't know if you'd come 

Mace: How did you get all this stuff

Nicolas: I happen to know a thing or two

Malachi: Aka he bribed a guard

Ames: Regardless we stand a chance of not getting beat up 

Elias: They still out number us 

Mace: Jack, Mason and Chandler aren't to be worried about they are pussies, Daniel, Garren and Ashton and Roman are a mild threat, Sunny, Ozzy and Ry are threats and Cruz, Alec and Nadav are your primary threats

Lincoln: We need to develop a plan a strategy you guys are the brain brothers 

August: That's right babe if we are gonna win it's gonna be through our brains

Elias: Keep devolving our Tech and we will win this war!!!!!

(meanwhile)

Cruz: (sat with Alec on one side and Nadav on the other both getting touchy) 

Cruz: (smirks)

Ozzy: Look at those nerds over there 

Ry: Looking Pathetic as excepted 

Sunny: Nerds!!!!! Come suck my dick

(They approach the table)

Cruz: You Lot have some nerve

Elias: Do we now 

August: We are just doing you the curtosey of informing you of WAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cruz: You Lot Like getting beat up don't you (snaps his fingers)

Garren: (throws a punch at Elias) 

Elias: (tazzes him)

Garren: (falls to the ground)

Daniel: (runs to his side how)

Mace: (smirks) with their brains and me an Lincoln's Brawn we will win this war 

Cruz: Not if I have anything to say about it 

Mace: A shame you don't 

Cruz: (grabs him by the neck) I will end you 

Mace: (chocking) you will try

Lincoln: (tazzes Cruz)

Cruz: (hardly reacts) bitch (drops Mace and Punches Lincoln) 

Elias: We will see you soon when you least expect it 

(they roll out)

Nadav: Cruzy are you okay

Cruz: Yes I'm Fine

Ozzy: What now boss

Cruz: We are going to war!!!!!!

War!

-Epsilon


	15. The Surprise Attack

January 18th 2021

Cruz: (and is thugs are sat at the table enjoying their meal) 

Nadav: (snuggles up close too Cruz)

Cruz: (kisses him)

Alec: (sighs) You guys are cute

Cruz: He's not 

Alec: But that's what you want am I right

Cruz: No I'm not looking to settle down 

Nadav: and why the hell not

Cruz: Just stop it both of you (stands up)

Ozzy: (gives him a wink)

Cruz: Ozzy sex you down 

Ozzy: So down 

(they leave)

Nadav: You upset him

Alec: NO it was you dipshit!!!!!

Ry: Enough it's both of your fault and that is the way it is okay

Sunny: He's right you need to get with the program

Nadav: I'll show you the fucking program (flips him off)

Ashton: Come on guys this is crazy we shouldn't be doing this fighting among ourselves we are The Shirtless Thugs 

Mace: (stabs him in the back) The Group I founded 

Ashton: (coughs up blood)

Nadav: Attack!!!!!!

The Thugs jump right into action But the Brain bros are prepared for a fight, Ashton falls to the ground as Mace removes his Shank and jumps into the action Elias slides in and is dodging all the punches giving little shocks to the thugs as they fight back. Lincoln and Alec get into a massive fight throwing very hard punches Mace turns his attention to Nadav while Mace is bigger Nadav is faster. Ames is trying to hold his own with his little taser but Sunny get's a hold off him and bashes his head until he's dead. Jack and Mason are taken a bit a back as they see their former friend's lifeless corpse Ry hops up on the table and starts throwing forks and knives, The Kitchen staff runs off leaving the food on the burner unattended. Malachi and Nicolas are fighting Roman and Chandler. Ashton is still alive but unable to stand he's crawling for the door when Elias see's and tazzes him . The Kitchen catches Fire and instantly goes up in flames. This stops everyone for a second but not for long the fighting soon resumes as the fire spreads sprinklers start to go off. August looks at Elias and gives him a signal, they put on masks and release some tear gas! Daniel and Garren are terribly effected by this, Elias and August take the opportunity to shock them into unconsciousness. Alec and Lincoln are still going strong no clear and concise winner to be seen. Nadav and Mace are still at it too getting dangerously close to the fires Warden Miller can be seen above just watching this hoping they all kill each other off. Ry and Sunny team up and help out their bitches who are doing a good enough job to begin with. Sunny shoves Nicolas into the way of Mace and Nadav. Mace accidently shanks Nicolas who is then shoved into the flames by Nadav before they resume fighting. Malachi falls to his knees distraught and heartbroken at the loss of his lover and best friend, Ry Snaps his neck without a second thought. Elias and August are just stood watching when Ashton grabs August knocking him over he gets on top off him removes his mask and uses what strength he has to start beating the shit out off him. Elias is quick to grab a fork and jab it through Ashton's neck. Ashton screams in pain as this occurs but keeps on fighting. Roman, Chandler, Jack and Mason make a run for it and leave the vicinity as quick as they can. Nadav yells to Sunny and Ry to go fetch Cruz and Ozzy they run and do so. Lincoln kicks Alec in the balls right off the table and across the room, Alec screams in pain but get's up nonetheless and charges Lincoln. Nadav shoves Mace into the fire scolding his back side but he's able to come out more pissed then ever. Nadav is still too quick and then someone slaps Mace right on his new burns it's Cruz!!!

Cruz: Get the fuck away from him you bitch (shoves him into the flames)

Mace: (burns) 

Cruz: come on Nadav! (tries to get him out of there)

Lincoln: NOOOOOOO!!!! (throws the shank)

Alec: (Knocks him out) CRUZ!!!!!

Cruz: (looks just as the shank hits Nadav right in the jugular!!) No no no !

Nadav: (falls to the ground)

Ashton: (faints)

Elias: (grabs August and get's him out of their)

Nadav: (unable to speak has blood gushing from him)

Cruz: (crying) GO GET THE MEDIC NOW 

Ry and Sunny: (run for him)

Nadav: (reaches for Cruz's cheek and caresses it)

Cruz: Nadav (crying hard) 

Alec: (puts his hand on his shoulder as does Ozzy)

Cruz: Stop!!! Help him

Ozzy: Cruz he's lost almost every ounce of blood in his body

Nadav: I......Love You......Cru....zzzzzzzzzzzzzz (dies)

Cruz: NADAV!!!!!!!!

(the flames are finally extinguished as Cruz sits holding Nadav's lifeless body as workers come in and gather victims Lincoln, Daniel and Garren are taken too the hospital wing but Ashton, Nicolas, Malachi, Ames, and Mace are taken out in Body Bags)

Warden Miller: Back to your cell Beckham he's gone

Cruz: (Kisses Nadav passionately) I will never forget you (picks up his body) I'll carry him myself thank you very much

Warden Miller: (Nods)

Cruz: (carries him to the Mourge) 

Well that happened

-Epsilon


	16. Vigil

January 21st 2021

Cruz: (standing the wreckage that was the café)

Ozzy: Cruz

Cruz: Yes

Ozzy: It's time 

(He goes to the courtyard)

Alec: (embraces Cruz)

Warden Miller: I can confirm that this attack cost lives......Ames McNamara, Nicolas Betchel, Malachi Barton, Mace Coronel, Ashton Rowland and Nadav Jackson 

Lincoln: (stares at Cruz ready to kill)

Warden Miller: However the instigators have been apprehended Elias Harger and August Matron and will be sent to solitary confinement 

(everyone leaves except Cruz, Alec, Ozzy Sunny and Ry)

Ry: We Still Support you

Sunny: Even if no one else does

Cruz: No need.....The Shirtless Thugs are officially disbanded

Alec: Cruz 

Lincoln: (grabs him) I'll have my revenge

Cruz: No Melcher you won't (leaves)

Lincoln: What the hell

Ozzy: You Broke him Nadav was pure 

Alec: Have you no sympathy

Lincoln: Nadav was never my target

Ry: and yet he's dead 

Lincoln: (leaves)

Cruz: (in his cell he sits down and comptimlpates his life)

Warden Miller: Mail (throws it in)

Cruz: (looks at it a letter from Walker and Stefan he opens it)

Cruz: (looks at it a letter from Walker and Stefan he opens it)  
Hang in there it will get better....don't burn this one maybe, lots of love- Walker and Stefan

Cruz: (breaks down crying as he hangs up the picture he notices there are more pics)

Cruz: (breaks down crying as he hangs up the picture he notices there are more pics)  
Courage-Romeo

Cruz: (smiles and hangs it up) Oh Romeo

Alec: That looks nice 

Cruz: (Wipes his tears) Yeah I guess....I miss them 

Alec: I think you should have this....it's a bit small but still

Cruz: Nadav's Letterman Jacket 

Alec: He Treasured that thing 

Cruz: I'll do the same

Alec: I know

Cruz: (kisses him)

Alec: (kisses him back)

Cruz: Please go 

(he does)

Cruz: (pulls something out of the pocket)

Cruz: (pulls something out of the pocket)

Cruz: (tears up and places it on the wall) thank you...all of you 

(fade to black)

Poor Cruzy

-Epsilon


	17. Opening Up

January 25th 2021

Cruz: Thank you boys but I have to do this on my own

Alec: No

Cruz: Yes....have fun

(Sunny, Ry, and Ozzy leave)

Alec: (kisses him) 

Cruz: (kisses him back) now go 

Alec: (he goes)

Cruz: (enters Dean's office)

Dean: Hello Cruz 

Cruz: (lays on the couch) It's time 

Dean: What's up 

Cruz: Do you have a whole day

Dean: I do 

Cruz: Well Then 

(flashback)

2015

Victoria: Cruzy It's cold

Cruz: Mum Your not making Rome wear a jacket or Brook just me and Harper stop treating me like a baby

Romeo: Big Shot 10 Year old 

Cruz: (Punches him)

Romeo: Hurts so much

Brooklyn: Will you little shit's just stop

David: (slaps him) Language 

Harper: (cries)

Victoria: LOOK WHAT YOU ALL DID UGH

Romeo: Whatever (rolls his eyes)

Brooklyn: Wanna see something 

Romeo: Yeah

(they run off)

Victoria: David! get them

David: (signing autographs)

Cruz: (mumbles) bullshit 

Victoria: What was that Cruzy

Cruz: I have to go the bathroom, I can handle it myself 

Victoria: (nods)

Cruz: (runs after Romeo and Brooklyn)

(he watches them enter a weird building0

Cruz: Woody's show club....Live Nude Girls! (he sneaks in)

Romeo: Aw Hell yeah (a girl is dancing on his lap)

Cruz: (stares invested)

The Girl: (whips out Romeo's Dick)

Cruz: Woah (she starts sucking)

Romeo: (moans in pleasure)

Cruz: I want that!!!!

Brooklyn: Shit look

Romeo: Cruz!!!

Cruz: Oh Fuck (runs off)

Present Day 

Dean: What does that have to do with anything 

Cruz: It's the first time I saw a nude girl but also the first time I saw Romeo's cock hard 

Dean: How'd it make you feel

Cruz: Embarrassed cuz he was bigger.....I soon learned about masturbation and began jerking daily....a few years later though 

2018 

Cruz: (jerking off in his room watching porn) mmmmmm

Romeo: Will you hurry up

Cruz: Uh

Romeo: Wow Cruzy (touches it) very impressive pretty much my size 9 inches

Cruz: 9.2 

Romeo: Specific ....you must have been jerking a while

Cruz: 10 years old 

Romeo: wow well anyway listen my mate Eric is coming over and we don't want to be disturbed 

Cruz: Why

Romeo: Because....I'm going to fuck him

Cruz: A Boy 

Romeo: Yes 

Cruz: I didn't know that was allowed 

Romeo: Of course it is 

Cruz: But how he doesn't have a vagina 

Romeo: Such a straight wanker 

Cruz: ROMEOOOOOOOOOO

Romeo: I fuck him in the ass 

Cruz: I see

Present Day

Dean: I see

Cruz: Romeo came out as Bi without a second thought....I never thought I'd turn out the same 

Dean: and yet you did

Cruz: Yeah..........I was jealous of Eric......so jealous 

Dean: Why

Cruz: I don't even know....but what I did that night

2018

Cruz: (enters Romeo's room)

Romeo: (embracing Eric as they sleep)

Cruz: (holding a butchers knife) 

Romeo: Cruz????

Cruz: Hi Romeo 

Eric: I should bounce 

Romeo: Oh don't mind the bloody wanker 

Eric: I told my mom I'd be home hours ago 

Romeo: Okay (they start making out)

Cruz: (runs outside and cuts the breaks)

Eric: Need fresh air huh little man

Cruz: Yup

(Eric drives off)

Cruz: Die Bitch 

(watches the car get into a collision)

Romeo: (runs out) NOOOOO

Cruz: Oh Romeo (embraces him)

Present Day

Cruz: I don't know what made me do it

Dean: I do

Cruz: Oh

Dean: You are or were in love with Romeo 

Cruz: (tears up) I really am a freak aren't I 

Dean: There is no shame in Incest 

Cruz: I do love Romeo....I always got defensive until something weird happened

2020 

Romeo: (takes goes to the restroom)

Walker: (follows)

Cruz: He's mine 

(soon after)

Cruz: (shoves Walker against a wall)

Walker: What the fuck 

(the world stops as Cruz truly lays eyes upon him)

Walker: (looks amazing)

Cruz: (starts making out with him)

Walker: (embraces Cruz as they are lifted off the ground)

Cruz: (still making out with him)

Walker: Cruz David Beckham 

Cruz: I'll stop the world and melt with you!!!!

Walker: I'll stop the world and melt with you!!!!!

Present Day

Cruz: I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him

Dean: Love at first site 

Cruz: Yeah and then It happened again 

2020

Cruz: (kisses Walker passionately)

Walker: mmmmmmm

Cruz: (see's Stefan)

Stefan: Hello?

Cruz: I'm Cruz Beckham and who are you 

Stefan: Stefan Benz

Cruz: No Stefan Beckham (starts making out with him)

Stefan: mmmmmm Cruz (embraces him as they float away)

Walker: You go get um babes

Parker: I guess I win

Walker: (starts making out with him)

Stefan: I'll stop the world and Melt with you 

Cruz: I'll stop the world and Melt with you!!!

Present Day

Cruz: Except I was a total dick to him for a while until I couldn't hold back anymore

Dean: You truly loved them both 

Cruz: I did.....I do

Dean: Despite Everything 

Cruz: If they wanted to do the three way......I'd say yes in a heartbeat (breaks down crying) 

Dean: Let it all out 

Cruz: (takes a deep breath) I let myself fall in love again.....Nadav........and now Alec but I can't I won't let myself love him he deserves better 

Dean: and what makes you say that 

Cruz: I don't know

Dean: How about this.....why did you kill those girls, those assassins why did you kidnap Walker and Stefan

Cruz: Because.......well

Dena: Well

Cruz: Because I get what I want those sluts where in the way.......I wanted Walker and Stefan....If I couldn't have them no one could 

Dean: You were a spoiled helicopter child 

Cruz: How dare you!

Dean: YOU GREW UP IN LUXURY AND WHEN YOU DIDN'T GET YOUR WAY YOU THREW A TEMPER TANTRUM 

Cruz: (slaps him hard before breaking down crying)

Dean: But you know that (pats him on the back)

Cruz: I don't know what to do

Dean: Accept it, which you have you are one the path

Cruz: I am 

Dean: Yes

Cruz: good 

Cruzy is getting better this is good 

-Epsilon


	18. The Attorney

January 31st 2021

Cruz: (sits alone in this new café)

Sunny, Ry, Ozzy and Alec are quick to join him

Cruz: Thanks for sticking by me always 

(Daniel and Garren enter)

Sunny: (waves them down)

(they sit away from them)

Cruz: As expected 

(Roman, Mason, Jack and Chandler enter and sit with Daniel and Garren)

Ry: They where never with us anyway 

Cruz: It's Whatever the thugs are no more

Lincoln: (grabs Cruz) Pay back time 

Cruz: Alright 

Lincoln: What

Cruz: I'm not gonna fight you

Lincoln: (punches him square in the jaw)

Cruz: (takes it) 

Alec: (stands up)

Cruz: No

Lincoln: FIGHT ME 

Cruz: No 

Lincoln: (Knees him in the balls)

Cruz: (numb to the pain)

Lincoln: FIGHT ME!!!!

Ozzy: Melcher fuck off

Ry: Your done for 

Sunny: So Piss off

Alec: (embraces Cruz)

Lincoln: Someday Cruz.....when you think you are safe and happy your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth and then you will know the debt is paid (storms off)

Ozzy: Damn Quoting Game of Thrones he's serious 

Warden Miller: Beckham visitor 

Cruz: (Nods)

Alec: (kisses him) 

Cruz: (kisses him back)

(He goes to the Visitor Area)

Detective Byerly: Hello Cruz

Detective Machintosh: It's Great to see you

Cruz: (has a seat) Thanks 

Detective Byerly: We want you to meet someone

Cruz: Okay

Isaac: (sits down) My Name is Isaac Hempstead-Wright and a very good friend of mine contacted me Dean 

Cruz: Oh

Detective Byerly: You're up for parole

Detective Machintosh: Congratulations

Isaac: And I shall be your attorney 

Cruz: Parole....but how 

Isaac: Dean made a very good case for you I think we can win Cruz

Detective Byerly: All you have to do is agree that a portion of the inheritance is what shall pay your fees 

Cruz: Done

Isaac: Excellent I look forward too working with you

Cruz: As Do I

Yay Cruz

-Epsilon


	19. The Trial of Cruz Beckham

February 10th 2021

Cruz: (awakens in Alec's embrace) 

Alec: Today is the day 

Cruz: I don't have my hopes up 

Alec: You Should I am confident that you my love are well on your way out of this joint

(they go to breakfast)

Sunny: Who's in charge though if he get's out 

Ry: That's your concern 

Ozzy: As it turns out Cruz isn't the only one up for parole 

Cruz: Ozzy are you 

Ozzy: In a month yeah 

Cruz: (embraces him) I'm so excited for you 

Warden Miller: Beckham It is time 

Cruz: (kisses Alec)

Alec: (kisses him back) 

Warden Miller: Put on a shirt 

Cruz: First time in months (he does)

Dean: This is gonna go great 

Detective Byerly: However 

Detective Machintosh: (handcuffs him)

Detective Byerly: You Can't blame us 

Cruz: Let's get to the court house 

(soon after) 

Isaac: We Got this 

Chandler: Game Of Thrones 

Isaac: Walking Dead, prosecution huh

Chandler: Your Client is a madman and you know it 

Bailiff: All RISE FOR THE HONORABLE JUDGE JUDY SHINELIND 

Cruz: Judge Judy!!

Judge Judy: Indeed, have a seat everyone, all right we got Cruz David Beckham vs. The State of California, opening statements 

Chandler: I represent the Family of Sophie Fergie, Sarah Dorthey Little, Corrine Joy, and Coco Quinn, 4 pregnant women who this SAVAGE killed without remorse he didn't use a condom and regretted it 

Isaac: I Represent Mister Beckham I have it under good authority that my client was in need of mental help that he has now received and is safe to be a member of society again 

Judge Judy: Alright well then call up testmonialists 

Isaac: They Defense calls on Romeo Beckham

Romeo: (goes to the stand)

Isaac: You had your brother incarcrated correct

Romeo: I did

Isaac: Why

Romeo: He needed help, and now he's gotten it......Cruz is all I got left Brook is of a million miles away, not giving a fuck about me I have no one besides my two friends Case and Ethan (they wave) I know he bloody well screwed up and he's paid for it....but now I want my brother back (tears up)

Cruz: Romeo (tears up) 

Isaac: Yours 

Chandler: Your brother is a savage and you really think after just a few sessions of counseling and a few months in the slammer he's fit to be released 

Romeo: I think your a cheap bitch Chandler if he stays locked up you get a big check if not you get nothing basically well I say go fuck yourself you bloody wanker!!!!

Judge Judy: Order!!!!

Chandler: No further Questions your honor 

Judge Judy: Next 

Isaac: Thank you your honor, the Defense calls upon Dean Charles Chapman 

Dean: Goes up to the stand 

Isaac: What is your occupation 

Dean: I work as the mental health counselor at the Miller Juvenile Detention Center 

Isaac: and you have been seeing Mister Beckham frequently 

Dean: Yes, when he started.....it seemed like he liked it he felt like a king a spoiled brat...but then as time went on and an unfortunate tragedy struck he opened up and up and we got too the root of it and i would bet on my credentials that he is healing young man who was in a shit position who due to lots of factors reacted rather poorly 

Isaac: So you would recommend parole 

Dean: I would 

Isaac: Yours 

Chandler: I question your authority in this matter

Dean: Why 

Chandler: Because you are sleeping with Mister Hempstead-Wright 

Dean: What goes on behind closed doors has nothing to do with this

Chandler: Really, he didn't promise you a good pounding 

Isaac: IRELEVANT YOUR HONOR

Judge Judy: Agreed 

Chandler: I'm done 

Judge Judy: Anymore 

Isaac: No

Chandler: The Prosecution calls on Cruz Beckham 

Cruz: (goes to the stand)

Chandler: Did you kill my clients their un born fetuses as well as Jake Short and Bradley Steven Perry 

Cruz: I did 

Chandler: Don't you think you deserve to be punished 

Cruz: With all due respect CORAL!!!!! I have been 

Chandler: Your an arrogant little bastard 

Cruz: I have confidence, that's who I am It has always been me....and yeah I'm cocky and that is what cost me him....both of them.....Walker and Stefan.....but Prison changes a man I have learned to not take anything for granted......I Lost someone very close to me his name was Nadav....but I won't loose anyone else I won't let what I did destroy anymore relationships most importantly Romeo (looks at him)

Romeo: (smiles) 

Chandler: I uh.....no further questions 

Isaac: I have nothing more to say 

Judge Judy: Well then I am ready to think on this except a verdict in 10 days 

Cruz: My Birthday.....convenient

Do you guys think Cruz is getting out, find out in the next and final chapter of Cruz Beckham : Life in the Slammer

-Epsilon


	20. Sixteen

February 20th 2021

Cruz: (shoved against the wall)

Lincoln: It's time for revenge

Elias: YEAH IT'S PAYBACK TIME MOTHER FUCKER 

August: Fuck him up!!

Ozzy: I think not

Sunny: Time to piss off 

Ry: Or else

Lincoln: or else what

Alec: You'll regret It Big time 

Warden Miller: (enters)

Lincoln: Happy Birthday

Cruz: Thanks .....warden 

Warden Miller: Come Along 

(he follows)

Isaac: (sitting on the other side of the glass) 

Dean: (smiles)

Isaac: I Have Judge Judy's ruling 

Cruz: and 

Isaac: You Got Parole !!!!

Dean: Congratulations!!!!!! 

Warden Miller: (claps) 

Cruz: When do I leave 

Isaac: Imedietlay go pack your belongings!!

Cruz: (runs to his cell he stops to look at the pictures)

Cruz: (runs to his cell he stops to look at the pictures)

Cruz: (smiles as he packs them)  
Cruz: (smiles as he packs them)

Alec: So this is it then

Cruz: It is

Alec: Will we ever see each other again 

Cruz: Perhaps....but don't wait for me

Ozzy: I told you in confidence!

Cruz: (puts their hands together) Just date you clowns 

Alec: (pulls him into a kiss)

Ozzy: (kisses him back) 

Cruz: (clap) Soon you'll be out all of you and then you'll learn to live out of the slammer (turns to leave)

Alec: Cruz 

Cruz: Yeah?

Alec: (embraces him tightly) 

Ozzy: (joins in)

Ry and Sunny: (join in)

Cruz: Take care of yourselves guys 

(he goes to the gate)

Warden Miller: Beckham (extends his hand)

Cruz: Miller (shakes it)

Isaac and Dean: (clap)

Cruz: (embraces them) thank you

Dean: It was my pleasure 

Isaac: (hands Cruz his bag) Now go 

(the gate opens)

Romeo: Cruz

Cruz: Romeo (tears up)

Romeo: Oh Come here you 

(they embrace each other tightly) 

Cruz: (breaks down crying)

Romeo: I got you little bro 

Cruz: Romeo

Romeo: Yes 

Cruz: (Kisses him)

Romeo: (Kisses him back) come on you 

(they get in his car)

Cruz: Well, were to let me guess the house of Epsilon 

Romeo: About that.....

Cruz: Oh Bloody Hell what have you been up too

Romeo: It's been eventful 

Cruz: Well Bloody hell, I'm all ears 

(they drive off into the sunset)

The End!

Cruz Beckham will return 

-Epsilon


End file.
